Terry's New Sidekick
by toughcookie27
Summary: Terry seems to have found himself a super powered sidekick after Max finds a runaway named Tulip-whether he and Bruce like it or not. But this girl with strong electrical powers has a troubled past.  Will thing turn out for better . . . or for worst?


**I've been dying to get this one on paper! It started when I was watching the T.V. show **_**Batman Beyond**_** online. Then I thought of an OC that had been floating around in my head for a bit. The two clicked together and a story began to build in my head. And now my first **_**Batman Beyond**_** fanfic is here! I do not own **_**Batman Beyond**_** (even though I sure wish I did), but I do own the OC that will show up. Enjoy and review! (Oh, and tell me if I need to make any improvements. I do like constructive criticism.)**

Chapter 1

Maxine furiously typed on the computer so she could finish her physics report. It's not that she need to finish it in a hurry, she just needed in excuse to get out of the house. She did that a lot.

Just then, she heard a clang, as though a metal pot hit the floor. Max narrowed her eyes suspiciously and snatched the pepper spray and flashlight she carried around in her bag; she'd gotten into the habit, being one of the only people who knows Terry's secret and all.

She slowly walked down the dark hall. Never before had Max been this scared of these hallways, even during the darkest hours of the night. She looked around wondering were the noise had come from, when she saw there was a light coming form the cafeteria. She pressed her back against the wall, her pepper spray ready. Max peeked around the corner, shocked by the sight she saw.

A young girl, who looked to be around thirteen, was rummaging through the food supplies with a guilty look on her face. She wore an oversized T-shirt with loose pants, and a hat lay at her feet. Her faced was covered with dirt and grime, but under all that had a pretty face. She had large brown eyes and a tangled mess of brown hair. She had a small black backpack slung over her shoulder, probably carrying what little personal possessions she had.

Max let out a tiny gasp of surprise, but it was enough to startle the girl. She jerked her head up and immediately spotted Max. Almost right after that, the lights went out. Max grew very scared; not because it was dark, but because the lights turned off when the girl was nowhere near a light switch.

Max swallowed and stepped forward very cautiously. She turned on her flashlight and glanced around the room.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Max called out. "I promise." When nothing happened, she said, "I won't tell if that's what your scared of." Still, nothing happened.

Max walked forward a few stepped and ran her flashlight across the room, hoping she would find the girl again. Right then, she saw the girl hiding under a table. She crouched down and gave the girl a warm and assuring smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Max repeated. The girl just coward farther into the table. Max sighed and said, "I can take you to my home and get you something to eat so you don't have to steal anything."

The girl looked at her with wide brown eyes and blinked slowly at Max. Max stretched out her hand and after a moment of hesitation, the girl took it. Max gently pulled her out of under the table and began to walk toward the cafeteria door, the girl close behind.

"So, what's your name?" Max asked, glancing over her shoulder.

There was a long pause before the girl said, "Tulip."

"Have a last name?" Max asked sarcastically.

"You'll take me back to my parents," Tulip said plainly.

In a few minutes, they reached Max's little apartment. Max quickly opened the girl and ushered Tulip inside.

The first moment they entered, Tulip collapsed onto the couch. "It's been so long since I've slept on anything with cushions," she mumbled.

Max walked over to the kitchen and made the girl a ham, cheese, and lettuce sandwich. She placed it on the table and watched Tulip dive for it like a crazed animal. She tore through it in the matter of minutes. Once she was finished, she began to yawn and her eyes started to droop.

"Come on. You can sleep in my bed," Max said. At first, Tulip protested, saying she was fine with sleeping on the couch, but the moment she saw the bed, she collapsed on top of it. She didn't even bother to change.

Max covered Tulip up with a blanket and patted her on the head. Once she was sure the young girl was in a deep sleep, she went into the living room and settled her herself on the couch with a pillow and a few blankets.

Right as she was about to drift off, Max though, _Did I just bring a runaway into my home?_


End file.
